Diario
by Erika de Cancer
Summary: Universo alterno, Suichi conocera a los primos de Yukina su mejor amiga, que pasara cuando los conosca?
1. Chapter 1

**El diario.**

Capitulo 1.-Al aeropuerto:

No sabia como explicarlo, era tan extraño...siempre lo tuve todo, unos padres amorosos, una buena familia, hermanos agradables, buena posicion social, excelentes calificaciones, y ..por que no decirlo, una gran belleza, vaya eso sono muy presuntuoso, pero debo reconocer que al verme al espejo pues.. no estoy mal, mi cabello es rojizo y largo, suave y sedoso, mis facciones son bellas, tengo un cuerpo bien proporcionado, algunas personas a veces me confunden con una chica, je je eso me causa gracia y mis ojos son verdes, debo reconocer que en verdad son lindos, yo siempre me fijo en los ojos de las personas, parecera tonto pero, yo nunca me he enamorado de verdad, he tenido mis noviazgos eso si, pero aun mi corazon no lo he entregado a nadie por completo, por que aun no encuentro a esa persona especial pero se que lo encontrare al mirar sus ojos, una tonteria diras? pero asi lo siento yo, se que un dia de estos unos hermosos ojos me robaran el corazon..

Toc Tocsonido al tocar la pierta

Shiori.-Suishii hijo ya llego tu amiga

Suichi.- Ya bajo madre

Tengo que dejar de escribir, ha llegado mi mejor amiga y me ha invitado a ir a recoger a su primos del aeropuerto y sino me doy prisa llegaremos tarde, bueno diario hasta aqui la dejamos por hoy que te parece? mañana te contare como me fue con mi amiga y sus primos.

Suichi cierra su diario y se hecha un ultimo vistazo al espejo y baja corriendo las escaleras donde su mejor amiga le espera.

Suichi.- Perdona la tardanza,estoy listo nos vamos?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y sonrie.

Se despiden cortesmente de la madre de Suichi, Minamino Suishi.

Abordan un taxi y en camino al aeropuerto:

Suichi.-Estas nerviosa Yukina?

Yukina.- Si,hace años que no los veo desde que...

Yukina refleja tristeza en su rostros, Suichi lo nota y trata de animarla.

Suichi.- Ho vamos Yukina por que esa cara? ademas si estan devuelta es por algo no? Ya veras que sea lo sea que te preocupe no ahi por que, todo se resolvera nn

Yukina.- Eso espero Suichi, eso espero..

El taxi se detiene:  
Txista.- Hemos llegado jovenes.  
Yukina y Suichi bajan pagan el taxi y entran al aeropuerto, ya dentro:  
Voz.- El vuelo numero 125 de Black Star Air procedente de Mexico llega por la puerta 18..gracias  
Yukina emocionada Oiste eso Suichi, es su vuelo, ya llegaron nn  
Shuichi.- ññ si Yukina lo escuche, vamos entonces  
Yukina.- si nn  
Por la puerta 18 empiezan a llegar los pasajeron del vuelo 125 de B.S.A(Derechos reservados aorolinea personal)  
Yukina.- Son ellos, son ellos, espera les gritare parecen no verme.  
Yukina.-ERIKAAA HIEIIIIIIII POR AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, PRIMOS SOY YUKINAAAAAA  
He? dice la chica, YUKINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
hn, dice el chico y se acercan a su prima pero esta acompañada de un joven  
Yukina que gustoerika la abraza wao como has crecido prima ajajaja  
Yukina.- Me da mucho alegria verlos de nuevo, y tu querido primo no saludas?   
Hiei.- Hn, como has estasdo Yukina  
Erika.- 1,2,3,4..4 WAAAAOOOOOOOO 4 palabras aparte de su Hn vaya Yukina tu si puedes sacarle palabras a Hiei, jajajaja  
Hiei.- Callate  
Erika .- No quieroerika saca la elngua a Hiei  
Hiei.- Baka..  
Suichi y Yukina con una gotita en la cabeza.  
Yukina.- Les presento a Suichi nn  
Erika.- Que guapo e stu novio Yukina nn  
Yukina .-O/O no..es.. mi nopvio, es mi mejor amigo n/n  
Hiei.- ya nos vamos'  
Todos.- siiiiii  
En el transcurso a la casa de Yukina nadie dice nada, ya en la casa de Yukina, Yukina lleva a Erika a la que sera su habitacion y la de Hiei, pues la casa no es muy grande ,d ejando a los dos chicos solos.  
Suichi,.- te llamas Hiei verdad?   
Hiei.- hn  
Suichi.- eso es un si ññU   
Hiei.-Jaganshi.  
Suichi.- Que Oo?  
hiei.- Mi nombre , Jaganshi, Hiei Jaganshi.  
S.- mucho gusto Hiei.  
Suichi extiende su mano para saludar a Hiei, este acepta el al momento de saludarse de mano, una extraña sensacion lo toma de sorpresa, contrariado levanta la vista y ve los ojos de Hiei, dos hermosos rubies mas rojos que la sangre, de un magnetismo unico, Hiei a su vez lo mira y vaya le gusta lo que ve y una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro.  
Hiei.- el gusto es mio...  
Derepente y sin aviso Hiei jala la mano se Suichi, y rapidamente le da un suave y fugaz beso en los labios, tan rapido como lo hiso se separo, dejando a un Suichi en shock.  
Hiei.-Vaya parece que despues de todo si ahi cosas interesante en Japon.  
Suichi.-...Por..que.por que tu..   
Erika.- Hiei, lamento interrumpirte pero debemos desempacar   
Erika la hermana mayor de Hiei jala a Hiei y lo empuja para que estese vaya a la habitacion y se queda sola con Suichi.  
Erika.- Solo una cosa Suichi--Kun...  
Suichi.- si?  
Erika.- Alejete de mi hermano  
al decirlo se puede ver la furia en esos bellos ojos ambar  
Contunuara.


	2. Cap2

El Diario:

Capitulo dos.- Puerta Equivocada

En la habitacion que ocuparan Hiei y Erika

Erika.- Hiei...que ..que fue eso que paso alla abajo

Hiei.- Hn a que te refieres?

Erika.- No te hagas Hiei

Erika se habia exaltado y eso no le gusto a Hiei

Hiei.- Es..me parecio..hermoso, no puede evitarlo, tenia que besarlo

Erika.- Hieise hacerca a el y lo abraza por la espalda yo no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero..yo creo que a Yukina le gusta ese chico y..suspira yo no quiero que tu sufras

Hiei.- Te he dicho que eres sobreprotectora

Erika rie

Erika.- Ahi Hiei yo solo te cuido

Hiei.- Hermana...

Erika.- Si?

Hiei se sonroja un pocoHiei.- Me gusta, suichi me gusta

Erika.- Solo espero que nadie salga lastimado, y si te enamoras?

Una sonora y fuerte carcajada se hace escuchar por la habitacion

Erika.- No te rias Hiei, el chico es realmente lindo y yo vi que te sonrojaste

Hiei.- Tu sabes mi querida Erikael semblante de Hiei se pone por un instante triste pero pronto vuelve aser el mismoque nosotros no podemos enamorarnos

Erika.- Correccion mi querido hermano, no es que no podamos, no debemos, y te ves bien a su lado

Hiei.- No digas tonterias, solo lo tratare un poco, me divertire con el y cuando este en mis manos, lo voy a disfrutar, despues... tu ya sabes lo que pasaraHiei sonrie malisiosamente

Erika.- Si lo se, lo mismo de siempre, lo vas a abandonar, pero has pensado que tal si no cae?

Hiei.- Mmm eso no lo habia pensado, pero ya me las arreglare para que no sea asi...Cancer

Erika.- NO ME LLAMES ASI, SABES QUE ME PUDRE QUE ME LLAMEN ASI

Hiei.- Tranquila, yo solo lo hacia para recordarte tu verdadero motivo

Erika.-Creeme Hiei que eso no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, siempre lo traigo en mi mente y tu... deberias estar descanzando, tu sabes que no te hace bien, tu salud puede menguar de nuevo y aun no conseguimos lo necesario

Hiei.- Ja ja ja ya, me cuidas demasiado

Erika.- Eres lo unico que tengo Hiei, eres mi tesoro

Hiei sonrieHermana...

Erika.- Si? Oo?

Hiei.- Realmente...no olvidalo

Erika.-Oo? Como quiereas Hiei, ahora duermeErika lo arropa Que descances...principe hermosoDespues Erika sale de la habitacion, baja y ve a Yukina y a Suichi.

Erika.-Les pido disculpas de parte de Hiei esta algo cansado por el viaje y se ha dormido

Yukina.- No me digas que aun..aun el..

Erika.- Yukina, el ya esta mejor y tengo hambre, ahi algo de comer?

Yukina.- He? si, si enseguida vuelvo

Yukina se va a la cocina a preparar algo.

Erika.-Suichi, yo lamento lo de hace un momento, lo que pasa es que vi lo que hiso mi hermano y pues soy muy protectora con el, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que esto no debe pasar a eso, Yukina se pondria muy triste

Suichi.- Y o... yo no se por que tu hermano hiso eso, de verdad, y no veo por que te preocupes, seguro era una broma, y no entiendo que tiene que ver Yukina

Erika.- Seras ciego, se nota de aqui a China que a Yukina le gustas

Suichi.- Eso no es cierto, solo es una buena amiga

Erika.- De cualquier forma alejate de Hiei, ademas ni lo conoces

Suichi.- Que te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada, El me beso, no yo y no te preocupes, no volvera a pasar.

Erika.- Eso espero

Yukina llega y los invita al comedor.

Yukina.- Prima, Suichi vengan a comer

Ambos.- Ya voy

Ya en el comedor, los tres comian y pensaban:

Yukina.- ..."Haa que felicidad mis primos en casa y mi querido Suichi aqui en casa tambien, que hermoso es, me encantan sus ojos y su cabello, estan bello, espero tener el valor para decirle lo que siento"

Suichi.-..."Que extraña es esta tipa, como si yo me fuera a enamorar de su hermano, pero por que me dio tristeza el saber que ella no quiere que le conosca, ..rubies, que hermoso ojos tiene, y su cabello negro como la noche y sus mechones blancos con forma de estrella, realmente es lindo nn, pero que estoy pensando, calmate Suichi, el no te gusta, no me gusta verdad? ahi no que estoy pensando, mejor me voy a refrescar la cara"

Suichi se levanta de la mesa y le dice ala chicas que va al baño, Yukina le dice que este esta arriba ala izkierda la segunda puerta.

Erika.- Y dime Yukina... ese chico.. te gusta mucho ne?

Yukina.- O/O Pero que dices, el es solo mi amigo

Erika.- Pues tu rostro dice que te encanta el pelirojo..je je, no te preocupes, quien sabe talvez el sienta lo mismo no crees?

Yukina.- o/o tu ..tu crees?

Erika.- Claro eres hermosa Yukina, no veo el porque no se fije en ti

Yukina.- Gracias prima

Erika.- De nada nn

Mientras tanto con Suichi:

Suichi.- Dijo la segunda puerta pero hacia que lado, bueno tal vez sea esta nn

Abre la puerta, pero es la de la recamara de Hiei, entra y se sorprende pero no sale de la habitacion , se hacerca a la cama donde descanza Hiei y por motivos que ni el mismo podia explicarse, se sienta a su lado en la cama.

Suichi.- Vaya,pareces un angelpasa su mano por su mejilla y Hiei sonrie un poco ante el contactohermoso...simplemente hermosose inclina un poco hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de Hiei, se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que esta apunto de hacer, pero la cercania de ese bello rostro, el sentir su respiracion pausada y su aliento tan cerca,hacen que no le importe nada y suavemente cuidando de no despertarlo lo besa unos momentos, se separa y su rostro se pone triste

Suichi.- Pero que me pasa, no debi hacer esto, pero eres tan hermoso no lo habia notado hasta que te saludelagrimas escurrieron por su mejillastus ojos me hechizaron..

Depronto sintio una mano tibia acariciando su mejilla, al abrir los ojos vio los bellos rubies que Hiei tenia por ojos y se sonrrojo

Suichi.- ...O/O yo..yo...

Hiei.- Shhh, no digas nada y besame de nuevo

Suichi estaba sin poder reaccionar hasta que sintio los labios de Hiei sobre los suyos y entonces hiso lo que su corazon dictaba.. Besar a Hiei, besar a ese hermoso angel que le habia conquistado tan rapido que ni cuenta se dio.

Hiei besaba a Suichi con ternura y cariño al principio, despues parecia que quisiera devorar los labios del pelirrojo, Suichi por su parte sentia que ya no podria vivir sin ese chico, sus labios tan suaves y deliciosos, sentia que era lo mas dulce que en su vida habia probado, era un hecho, Suichi Minamino se habia enamorado y Hiei...Hiei se estaba dando cuenta que esta victima no seria como las demas y eso..lo asustaba

Hiei dejo los labios del pelirrojo y beso su cuello, eso hiso que ojiverde soltara un pequeño gemido y Suichi lo brazo, le gustaba, le gustaba como lo besaba, le produccia sensaciones que nadie, absolutamente nadie habia logrado despertar en el, realmente ese chico le estaba cambiando la vida, Suichi no tenia idea de cuan acertado estaba, Hiei cambiria su vida por completo, de una forma...arrolladora.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

El Diario

Cap.3.-3 Dias:

Hiei vuelva a besar los labios de Suichi, solo que esta vez con ternura y delicadeza, despues de besarlo, lo ve alos ojos, esas dos bellas esmeraldas lo ven fijamente, siente un mar de sensaciones, luego sonriendo toma la mano derecha de Suichi y la beza mientras dice:

Hiei.- Tal vez pienses que lo que voy adecirte e suna locura pero...Suichi creo que yo..yo estoy...estoy en..

QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI Y TU MALDITO PELIROJO SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUI, LARGOOOO

Hiei.- Hermana...

Erika.- Cuantas veces Hiei? cuantas veces te lo he dicho?

Hiei.- Peor hermana, dejame explicart..

Erika.- Callate Hiei

Suichi.- Erika-san yo..

Erika.- Largo, te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermano

Erika lo mira con coraje, Suichi se desespera y entonces trata de defenderse:

Suichi.- Yo no se porque te portas asi conmigo, yo no he hecho nada malo, no te entiendo

Erika.- Callate y largate de una maldita vez, fuera de mi habitacion

Hiei.- Basta hermana, te estas excediendo

Erika.- Pero Hiei...

Hiei.- Dije que basta, fue mi culpa, y no tienes por que tratarlo asi, fui yo quien lo beso, fui yo, y lo volveria a hacer...lo volvere a hacer.

Erika.- Hiei..tu no entiendes o que?

Los bellos ojos color ambar de la chica se humedecen, inconcientemente las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, Hiei al verla llorar siente que algo dentro de el se rompe, despues de todo ella siempre ha estado alli para el,ella siempre lo ha cuidado sin pedir nad a cambio, asi que...

Hiei.- Suichi..puedes dejarnos un momentoi solos por favor?

Suichi.- Claro que si Hiei, compermiso Erika-san, Hiei..

Hiei.- Si?

Suichi.- Suerte..

El bello pelirojo sale de la habitacion dejando solos a los dos hermanos

Hiei se acerca a su hermana y la abraza

Hiei.- Por favor no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

Erika.- Te enamoraste verdad?

Hiei se soprende y no dice nada

Hiei.-...

Erika.- No lo niegues, te conosco demasiadoErika lo abrazaPuedo verlo en tu mirada, ya no me quieres?

Hiei. se molesta un poco por el comentario y responde.-No digas estupideces, sabes que te quiero mucho y si vuelves a decir algo asi me enojare contigo hermana

Erika.- Entonces...

Hiei.-No podre hacerlo

Erika.- Debes estar bromeando

Hiei sonrie dulcemente como pocas veces lo ha hecho

Hiei.-No, es en serio, el me gusta mucho, mucho de verdad

Erika.- Que tanto?

Hiei.- Demasiado...lo he decidido, he elegido a Suichi para..

Erika.- Hiei... por favor es una locura...

Hiei.- Locura, no, es..una realidad

Erika.-Entonces solo te haras daño y cuandopase "eso" el sufrira, eso quieres?

Hiei se soprende un poco, desvia su rostro, sus facciones muestran tristeza y trata de sonreir, lo logra, aunque se puede notar que es una sonrisa falsa

Hiei.- Lo disfrutare mientras dure

Erika.- Insisto en que es una locura, se lo dire

Hiei.- No, no lo haras

Erika.- Si lo hare y lo hare ahora mismo

Erika se da la media vuelta rumbo a la entrada de la habitacion, pero antes de que alcance la puerta Hiei la sujeta firme del brazo.

Hiei.- No lo haras..hermana

Erika.- Sueltame Hiei

Hiei.- No

Erika.- Hiei..tiene que saberlo

Hiei.- No necesariamente

Erika.-No necesariamente? ja ja ja pareciera que tienes miedo

Hiei.- Lo tengo

Erika.- QUE?

Hiei.- Tengo miedo

Erika lo abraza y en su oido susurra

Erika.- Tres dias

Hiei.- ?

Erika.- Tienes tres dias para decirselo, o de lo contrario s elo dire yo, y sabes que no me caracterizo por tierna nn

Hiei.- Gracias hermana

Erika.- Hiei...

Hiei.- Si?

Erika.- Te quiero nn

Hiei.-Yo tambien hermana

Erika.- Ja ja ja

Hiei.- Que?

Erika.- Vaya, Hiei Jaganshi enamorado, lo creia imposible ja ja ja

Hiei.-u/u...

Erika.- Ese Suichi es especial ne? es un zorro

Hiei.- Un zorro?

Erika.- Si un zorro, astuto, poco comun y porsupuesto...hermoso

Hiei.- Kitsune

Erika.- Dijiste algo hermano?

Hiei.- Hn, no nada...

Los hermanos bajan a la sala, Yukina y Suichi estan alli, Suichi al verlos se pone algo nervioso

Suichi.-"Hay vienen, Erika-san es muy...rara"

Erika.- Disculpen, nos entretuvimos jajaja nOn

Yukina y Suichi: nnU

Yukina.- Que mal, Suichi me estaba diciendo que ya tiene que irse a casa por que es algo tarde

Erika.- En serio?

Suichi.- Sss si Erika-san

Erika.- Llamame solo Erika, no es necesario tanto formalismo nn

Suichi.- Si "Y ahora que le pasa, sera bipolar Oo?"

Yukina.- Suichi, ya llego el taxi

Suichi.-"O tal vez ya se arreglo con mi Hiei, mi Hiei? u/u que bien suena eso, u/u Hiei"

Yukina.- Suichi

Suichi.-...

Yukina.- SUICHIIIIII

Suichi.- hE?...A.. si gracias por todo Yukina, me la pase muy bien y la cena estuvo muy buena

Yukina.- o/O De verdad?

Suichi.- Si nn

Yukina.- n/n Gracias

Suichi.- A sido un gusto conocerlos

Erika.- Nos veremos otro dia Suichi

Hiei mira a Suichi y muy disimuladamente le gfuine el ojo

Hiei.- on Si otro dia

Suichi.- o/o

Los tres primos acompañan al pelirojo a que tome el taxi, Suichi se despide de ellos con un ademan mientras el taxi avanza, cuando este ya no esta ala vista, los tres jovenes entran de nuevo en la casa.

Yukina les da las buenas noches y se va su recamara a dormir, Erika y Hiei entran ala que sera su habitacion y Hiei inmediatamente se recuesta y alos pocos minutos esta profundamente dormido, Erika lo observa mientras duerme

Erika.- Solo espero que no termine mal esto, no quiero que sufras...tampoco el, aunque tu yo sabemos que eso...sera imposible, no es asi Hiei?...

Continuara

Notas de autora: Ahi que misterio se traen esos hermanos, Suichi se ganara el cariño de su futura cuñada, Yukina se le declarara a Suichi, y que es lo que le pasa a hiei, espero me dejen mensajes para saber si lo continuo, y paciencia para Erika ella no es mala...o si?Oo?


	4. Chapter 4

El Diario

Capitulo 4.- Primer dia: Los Gemelos

El dia era perfecto, soleado, fresco y era...viernes¡¡¡¡¡

Querido diario, dejame decirte que ayer fui con Yukina al aeropuerto, conoci a sus primos Hiei y Erika, ella Erika es rara, actua como si Hiei fuera delicado y fragil, como si lo protejiera de todos y diario...Hiei no es debil, al contrario es fuerte, ahh Hiei, mi querido Hiei parece un angel, es hermoso, e salto, muy atractivo, tiene el cabello negro como la noche y su flequillo tiene mechones blancos como formando una estrella, y sus ojos, hoo que bellos son, rojos como rubies, aun mas rojos que la sangre y su rostro , es simple y sencillamente perfecto, es hermoso, creo que estoy enamorado, no un momento, no lo creo, estoy enamorado, parece una locura, pero asi es, sabes? nos besamos aun me parece un sueño recordar esos besos, lo que me preocupa es su hermana, creo que no le agrado en lo mas minimo, y estrañamente ella en verdad me agrada, y Hiei, soy tan feliz, ya deseo verlo, quiero ver sus ojos, su sonrisa.. Bueno diario te dejo porque tengo que irme al instituto, nos escribimos y leemos al rato

Suichi.

Suichi cierra su diario, lo guarda y sale a toda prisa, no sion antes despedirse de Shiori, su madre, rumbo al instituto, estaciona el auto, entra a clases y junto asus compañeros Yukina, Yusuke y Kazuma se dispone a estudiar...1,2,3,4,5,6 horas y las clases acabaron.

Yusuke.-JA JA JA VIERNEEEEEEEEEES SIIIIIIII

Kazuma.- SIIIIIIII FIN DE SEMANAAAAAAAAA

Yukina.- Je je je estan locos chicos, no tienen porque gritar tanto

Suichi.- Es cierto Yukina tiene razon... estan locos ja ja ja

?.- Hola chicos

Yukina.- Shizuru hola nn

Kazuma.- Hermana que haces aqu..

Shizuru.- Apurate Kazuma o llegaremos tarde

Kazuma.- Aaaaaah si, casi lo olvidaba, chicos mañana habra una lunada en el parque, que dicen vamos?

Yusuke.- Ja dalo por hecho amigo

Suichi.- Mmmm nose, tengo que estudiar y

Kazuma.- Anda no seas aguafiestas, ademas tendras el domingo para hacerlo que dices he?

Yukina.- Habia escuchado de ello, la lunada del parque Terranova, no es asi?

?.- Si, la lunada anual en la que se celebra la Luna mas bella del año, la del 31 de octubre.

Yusuke.- Quien dijo eso? Oo?

De un arbol baja una chica de estatura mediana,cabello negro azabache, hermosa, de facciones delicadas, de piel blanquesina y unos seductores ojos ambarinos.

Yukina.- Prima que haces aqui?

Erika.- Sabia que salias a esta hora del instituto,asi que vinimos por ti nn

Yukina.- Vinimos?

Erika.- Si, Hiei viene conmigo, solo que se entretuvo poralli porque le gusto algo y dijo que iria por ello

Entonces un Suichi celoso pregunto

Suichi.- Y que fue "eso" que le gusto

Erika.- nn Helado

Suichi.- Helado Oo?

Hiei.- Nieve dulce

Erika.-nn Hasta que llegaste Hi-chan nn

Hiei.- Hn, no me digas asi...Cancer

Erika.- YE TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiei.- JA JA JA JAJA Sabia uqe te pondrias como loca por ello

Erika.- Mas respeto que soy tu hermana mayor

Hiei.- Como has estado Suichi?

Suichi.- O/O Bi..Bien, gracias por preguntar n/n

Kazuma.- Oigan no respondieron la pregunta y yo ya me tengo que ir, asi que respondan de una buena vez.

Yusuke.- Yo si voy

Erika.- Yukina, Hiei y yo tambien nn

Hiei.- oo como digas

Yukina.- Si nn

Suichi.- Tambien ire

Yusuke.- Vaya te animaste

Suichi.- Si u/u

Shizuru.- Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana en la entrada del parque, lleven lo necesario, empieza a hacer frio, asiq ue lleven mantas, un momentoShizuru observa a Hiei y Erika Yo los conosco

Erika.- No. no lo crei nn

Shizuru.- Si, ustedes son los herederos de esa aerolinea, como se llama...Black Star esa, si son los hijos del magnate Shimamura Jaganshi..Waooooo OO

Hiei y Erika.- Pues..si ññ

Yukina.- Por favor no le digan a nadie, es para que no los molesten, andan de incognitos

Todos.- SIIIIIIIIIIII PROMETIDOOOOOOO

Hiei palidece, Erika lo nota

Erika.- Hiei?

Hiei.-...

Erika.- Que tienes?

Hiei sonrie forzado y finjiendo normalidad dice

Hiei.- Necesito hacer algo, ahora vuelvo

Erika.- Voy contigo

Hei.- No

Erika.- Pero..

Hiei.- NO TARDARE

Erika.- ES..esta bien uu

Pasa un rato y Hiei no vuelve, Erika empieza a desesperarse, esta apunto de ir a buscarlo, cuando siente un mareo fuerte y hubiera caido de no ser que Suichi la sostuvo

Suichi.- Erika-san que te sucede?

Erika.- Hiei, bus..busquen a Hiei

La piel de la chica estava palida y le costaba respirar, eso preocupo a los presentes

Yukina.- Tranquila prima, dime que pasa

Erika.- Per..di..contacto..con Hiei, ve..ve a buscar..lo

Yukina.- No puede ser, ire a buscarlo, resiste prima, no te vayas a dormir aun, resiste

Yukina sale corriendo en busca de Hiei junto a Kazuma y Suichi, mientras Shizuru cuida de Erika que esta muy delicada

Shizuru.- Ya la oiste, no te vayas a dormir

Erika.- Eso ya lo se, y no des ordenes..idiota

Shizuru.- Ja, la idiota seras tu y callate que tienes que estar tranquila y que quede claro que te cuido por Yukina, tu no me agradas

Erika.- Lo..mis..mismo digo..-/- ..tonta

Mientras tanto Kazuma Suichi y Yukina buscan a Hiei, Suichi ve una silueta tirada en el pasto y lo reconoce, es Hiei, es su angel quien esta inconsciente, llega a su lado y lo toma en brazos

Suichi.- Hiei, Hiei despierta por favor, abre los ojos

Yukina.- Rapido, no hai tiempo que perder, debemos llevarlo junto a Erika de inmediato

Suichi.- Si

Suichi carga a Hiei en sus brazos y junto a sus dos amigos regresan al lado de la chica de ojos ambarinos.

Yukina.- Rapido prime no ahi tiempo, Hiei esta muy palido y su temperatura desciende

Shizuru ayuda a Erika a ponerse al lado de Hiei mientras la sostiene por la espalda, Erika toma la mano derecha de Hiei y para asombro de todos menos de Yukina, una extraña rodea el cuerpode Erika y poco a poco empieza a envolver a Hiei, cuando lo cubre por completo el aura brilla y la chica completamente agotada cae en los brazos de Shizuru desmallada y Hiei poco a poco recupera el conocimiento, y despierta.

Hiei.- Que...paso?

Yukina.- Seguro te debilitaste, Erika te dfio de su energia pero se ha desmallado, pero no te preocupes, ella esta bien, y tu primo como te encuentras?

Hiei.- Bien, perp ella me preocupa

Yukina.- Estara bien, sabes que ella e smuy fuerte, solo necesita reponer las energias que ha usado y estara como nueva nn

Hiei.- Me la llevara a casa, haya te espero Yukina

Hiei, toma a su hermana enbrazos, de un salto sube al arbol y de arbol en arbol desaparece.

Yusuke.- Que demonios fue eso?

Yukina.- Tiene un lazo especial, Hiei esta enfermo desde muy niño, de hecho esta desauciado, los doctores no encuentran una cura para su padecimiento, y segun el ultimo reporte medico Hiei esta viendo de mas.

El rostro de la dulce Yukina muestra una profunda tristeza y dolor

Yukina.- Extañamente mi prima mantiene vivo a Hiei con su energia, pero cada vez que lo hace ella tambien se debilita y esta empezando a enfermar, Hiei le pidio volver a Japon, por que quiere paar su ultimos momentos en su pais natal.

Yukina rompe en llanto, la salud de ambos primos le preocupaba y no podia soportra el hecho de que pronto uno o ambos podrian morir, Suichi al escucharla no podia crrer lo que Yukina decia, Hiei se veia tan sano, como era posible, en su desesperacion tomo a Yukina de los hombros y con fuerza la sacudio.

Suichi.- Es..es mentira, tienes que estar mintiendo

Yukina.- Yo no miento, ella...ella tiene una especie de poder, desde niños ambos hacian cosas extraña, un dia, Erika se ahoga en el rio, Hiei salto al agua a ayudarla y la saco del rio, pero era demaciado tarde, Hiei no queria perder a su unica hermana asi que sacrifico su don para salvarla, asi perdio su poder y desde entonces empezo a enfermar, ella se siente en deuda con el, y por ello lo cuida y sobreproteje, Hiei a simple vista se ve sano, pero la verdad es que esta muriendo.

Kazuma.- Pero como es que ella puede hacer eso?

Yukina.- Porque tiene un lazo muy fuerte, aunque ella es mayor que Hiei, se puede decir que no lo es.

Shizuru.- Ahora que recuerdo, tienes razon...

Suichi.- De..de que estan ahblando, que quieren decir?

Yukina.- Que Erika y Hiei no solo son hermanos de sangre, sino de nacimiento, ellos son gemelos.

Ante la nueva revelacion Suichi se sorprendio es decir, lachica y hiei no se parecian mucho, pero pensandolo bien, tenian la misma mirada aunque ella ambar y el rojo y el color del cabello, negro como la noche ambos, y rostros hermosos,si, sin duda eran gemelos.

Yukina.- Debo irme a casa, mis primos me esperan

Suichi.- Yo voy contigo

Yukina.- Gracias pero prefiero encargarme de ellos sola, no quiero molestarte

Suichi.- No es ninguna molestia, por favor dejame acompañarte

Yukina.- Esta bien u/u, gracias Suichi n/n

Suichi.- Entonces vamonos por que se hara tarde

Yukina y Suichi se despiden de sus amigos y se van a casa de Yukina, momentos despues llegan a la casa. Sin hacer ruido entran en ella y Yukina le pide ayuda a Suichi para preparar te y tratar de hacer que los primos se sientan mejor, mientras tanto en la habitacion de arriba, la cual es la de Erika y Suichi...

Hiei se encontraba sentado en la cama al lado de Erika, la cual estaba acostada y arropada para que descanzara y recuperara energias.

Erika mira a Hiei y con rostro serio dice...

Erika.- Hiei...

Hiei.- Lo se hermana..lo se

Erika.- Ya no podre hacerlo...lo siento..perdon..

Hiei coloca un dedo en los labios de su hermnaa haciendola callar.

Hiei.- Lo se, no te preocupes

Poco a poco Erika empieza a dormirse, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida profundamente...

Erika.- Hiei...

Hiei.- Si?

Erika.- Do...dos..dias, solo..dos dias Hiei...

y al terminar la frase quedo dormida

Hiei.- Lo se hermana...Hiei sonrie...Lo se

Continuara...

Notas de autor: Ahi ya casi lo termino unos cuantos capistulos mas y listo.

Hiei esta gravemente enfermo, se salvara?

Dejenme comentario para saber que ´pinan y que les gustaria que pasara

Matta Ne


	5. Chapter 5

El Diario:

Capitulo 5.- Segundo Dia: Los Amantes (Parte1)

Despues de preparar el té Yukina y Suichi subieron ala habitacion de Hiei y Erika, tocaron la puerta la cual fue habierta por Hiei, este se sorprendio cuando vio a Suichi, pue sno esperaba que le hubiera acompañado a Yukina.

Yukina.- Hiei, como se encuentra ella?

Hiei.- Esta...dormida..

Suichi.- Y tu como estas?

Hiei.- Por que lo preguntas?

Yukina.- Le dije la verdad Hiei

Hiei se soprende y se enoja, no le gusta que se revelen cosas sobre su vida privada y con enojo le dice a Yukina:

Hiei.- Por que lop hiciste? No debiste

Yukina.- Tenia que decirlo, ademas vieron a Erika utilizar su don, ademas Suichi estaba preocupado por ustedes

Suichi.- Hiei podemos hablar?

Hiei.- ...Esta bien

yukina.- Yo cuidare de ella, si gustan pueden platicar en la salaYukina entra ala habitacion y los jovenes bajan a la sala

Suichi.- Porque no me lo dijiste?

Hiei.- No era necesario

Suichi.- No era necesario, Tú estas enfermo y no me lo hibas a decir

Hiei.- Yo..no queria..

Suichi.- Hiei, tienes que ver a un medico

Hiei.- Ja ja ja Crees que no lo he hecho?

Llevamos años viajando y recorriendo el mundo entero, cada rincon, isla y cuidad, buscando una cura, he visto el rostro de mi hermana iluminarse con la esperanza de un tratamiento para esto, y no sabes cuantas veces la he visto llorar al darse cuenta que solo eran mentiras, ilusiones vagas, no Suichi, yo no tengo remedio y ya me harte de buscarlo, se que no existe cura, por que ni siquiera esto es catalogado como una enfermadad, lo mejor es disfrutar cada instante que me quedase acerca as Suichi y disfrutar de tilos labios de Hiei se posesionan de los de Suichi y un beo entre amoroso y desesperado es el que comparten.

Hiei.- Siempre me gustaste

Suichi.- Siempre?

Hiei.- Si, desde que Yukina nos envio una carta donde estaba una fotografia en la cual su grupo de miagos estaban juntos, cuando te vi dije...Hiei has vixto algo mas hermoso?...siempre he sabido la respuestavuelve a besarlo, solo que mas sutilmenteNo ahi nada mas hermoso que tuy le sonrie, Suichi siente que esta en el cielo, su bello angel le esta declarando abiertamente su amor, Suichi abraza cariñosamente a Hiei y le susurra.

Suichi.- Te amo Hiei, desde el primer momento que te vi n/n

Hiei.- Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes para haber pasado mas tiempo a tu lado uu

Suichi.- No hables tan pesimista, ta veras que encontraremos algo que pueda ayudarte nn

Hiei.- Pero Suichi..yo..

Suichi.- Nada de peros y ahora quiero..no te exijo una sonrisa nn

Hiei.- nn asi?

Suichi.- No..asi nn

Hiei.- Eso se ve muy exagerado 

Suichi.- ...Malo uu

Hiei se abalanza sobre Suichi y empeza a darle muchos besos

Hiei.- Eres irresistible...encantador...delicioso..mmm muero por probarte

Suichi.- O/O

Hiei.- O Ja ja ja no pongas esa cara

Suichi.- Hiei...u/u te amo n/n

Hiei.- Tambien te amo

Y una vez mas sus labios se unen pára compartir la dulzura de una beso...mas no el ultimo n/n.

Mientras tanto una joven llora en silencio, habia salido a preguntar a los chicos si deseaban algo antes de retirarse a cuidar de Erika por completo y accidentalmente escucho todo, Suichi, su amado Suichi estaba enamorado y nada menos que de su primo, el corazon de la joven Yukina estaba roto por completo, mas se encontraba feliz de que su querido Suichi fuera correspondido, ella...tendria que olvidarse de el y quien sabe talvez pronto encontraria quien la amara de la misma forma que esos dos jovenes lo hacian, seco sus lagrimas y con una sorisa en los labios entro a la habitacion donde su prima acababa de despertar.

Erika.- ...Hiei...don..donde esta..Hiei

Yukina.- Tranquila prima el esta bien se encuentra en la sala platicando con Suichi

Erika.- Ese pelirojo...es un zorro

Yukina.- He?

Erika.- Robo un tesoro para mi...

Yukina.- Te refieres a Hiei?

Erika.- Co..como lo sabes?

Yukina.- Los he visto nn

Erika.- Yukina..lo siento

Yukina.- No te preocupes nn no pasa nada

Erika abraza a Yukina y esta llora en sus brazos...

Yukina.- Le amo prime le amo tanto TTTT

Erika.- Yukina...lo superaras prima, tu eres realmente fuerte

Yukina.- Tu crees prima

Erika.- Si nn

Las chicas se quedan largo rato conversando sobre cosas de chicas, Erika logra hacer reir a Yukina y esta se siente algo mejor, despues de todo, por algo pasan las cosas y quien sabe talvez pronto, se volveria a enamorar, risas y comentarios amenos era lo que habia en la habitacion donde estaban las chicas, pero en la sala...Se escuchaban murmullos, susurros y suspiros, juramentos de amor entre beso y beso, caricias sobre la ropa, beso dulces al principio y ardientes al terminar, Hiei beso el cuello de Suichi, este no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido...

Suichi.-...Hi..Hiei..O/O

Hiei.- Mmm?

Suichi.- Ahhh Hiei, para me ...vas a enloquecer u/u

Hiei.- Es justo lo que quiero n/n

Suichi.- Hi--Hiei..te..amo u/u

Hiei.- Quiero...quiero...hacerte mio..Suichi..

Suichi.- ...O/O

Hiei se acerca a Suichi y lo besa de nuevo...

Hiei.- Mmmm te comio la lengua el ratonlo besa y timidamente Suichi responde el beso

Suichi.- U/U Hiei..yo...

Hiei.- ShhhhhLo silencia con un besoNo digas nada..solo...dime si tambien me deseas como yo a tiLo besa de nuevo con ams pasion.

Suichi.- Hiei ...yo..yo..tambien..queiro estar contigo.. mi querido Hiei

Hiei no piensa desaprovechar esa oportunidad y rapidamente carga a Suichi en brazos y sube las escaleras entrando a la habitacion de Yukina, al entrar cierra la puerta y deposita a Suichi en la cama, con calma y una mirada seductora se acerca a un totalmente sonrojado Suichi que yace sobre la comoda cama..

Hiei.- Suichi...esta noche sera inolvidable, te lo juro...

Dicho esto se subio sobre Suichi procuramdo no aplastarlo y comenzo a besar sus labios suavemente, bajando por su cuello mientras desabrochaba la camisa del uniforme del pelirojo, una vez despojado de la camiza, con suaves besos y sensuales miradas que hacian sonrjar aun mas al ojiverde, Hiei bajaba poco a poco por su cuello, clavicula, hasta llegar al pecho de Suichi, dejando un rastro de saliba por donde posaba su boca Hiei rozo con la punta de la lengua el pezon izquierdo de Su pelirojo, provocando que este emitiera un pequeño grito al momento de nombrar al ser de ojos rojos que le producia tales sensaciones, lo amaba, no le quedaba duda alguna, amaba a ese hermoso angel de ojos de rubi, que le provocaba escalofrios y exitacion, y si, si su angel queria todo de el, se lo daria, todo por completo...

Hiei.- Estas..seguro de querer seguir?

Suichi no respondio con palabras sino con hechos, tomo a Hiei de la nuca y lo acerco a el, lo beso con ansias, con pasion y luego vio a los ojos a Hiei, la mirada que antes era timida se habia tranformado en una totalmente diferente, hasta cierto punto...seductora.

Hiei lo supo, su kitsune estaba decidido al igual que el, a que esa noche fuera..innolvidable...


End file.
